Tony Stark (Earth-199999)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, or famously and simply known by his name as Tony Stark for short, is a character that appears in the Iron Man Trilogy films and in The Avengers movie. He is portrayed by actor Robert Downey, Jr., and is based off on the character of the same name in the comics. He is a wealthy billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist and is well known as the hero Iron Man, and for creating his many different Mark suits. Appearance Stark is a middle aged man of around average height. Personality While initially a carefree playboy, throughout the series, Tony's personality changes through the actions of Iron Man, becoming a more serious and caring character, though remaining charismatic as always. History Anthony "Tony" Stark, was born in 1973, to Howard and Maria Stark. As his father was the founder of Stark Industries, the main weapons supplier to the U.S., Tony was the sole heir to the legacy of Stark Industries. Tony was an engineering prodigy, but his relationship with his father was strained and estranged. In 1991, Tony's parents die in a car crash, and his fathers partner, Obadiah Stane takes control of Stark Industries. At the age of 21, Tony returns to inherit his father's company, and becomes both famous for his professional life, and infamous for his partying, alcoholic, and playboy-like personal life. Iron Man (film) In 2008, Stark is captured by a terrorist group dubbed the Ten Rings. Shrapnel from a bomb is embedded in his heart and the only thing keeping him alive is a car battery attached to a electromagnet. Incarcerated, Tony learns that many of his weapons are somehow in the hands of these terrorists and that they want him to provide them with the devastating "Jericho" missile. In captivity with fellow scientist Ho Yinsen, Tony conspires to escape. Using parts from the Jericho, he creates an Arc Reactor to power his heart, and something even bigger - a metal weaponized suit. Yinsen sacrifices himself to buy Tony time, but Yinsen makes Tony promise to do something with his life that will help mankind. Tony eventually escapes and perfects his suit, calling it the "Iron Man" armor. Iron Man 2 Tony finds out that Palladium, the element in the reactor in his chest, is killing him. Believing he doesn't have much time to live, Tony starts to have a self-destructive behaviour. The Avengers (film) Tony stark begins to make improved suits, such as the Mark 7, wich shoots out of his office near the end. Iron Man 3 After what happened in The Avengers, Tony changes. Now knowing there are gods and aliens out there, he starts to have panic attacks and spends almost all his time building new suits. The Avengers 2 Tony is set again to appear in the second installment of The Avengers. Notes Trivia Gallery Robert-Downey-Jr-Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-3-Marvel-Disney.jpg Tumblr l1iotoYo541qbn8c7.jpg iron-man-tony-stark-arc-reactor.jpg tony-ironman3.jpg Tony-Stark.jpg tony-stark-2p.jpg External Links & References Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Manufacturer Category:Industrialist Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Former Stark Industries CEO Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Billionaires Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe